


Looks Damn Good in a Suit

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Charlie Bradbury, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Uriel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Escort Dean Winchester, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Omega Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-04 21:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16797607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Charlie gets the reader an Alpha escort for the company’s holiday party.





	Looks Damn Good in a Suit

“Uch!” you let out as you walked through the door, your entire body trying to shake off the encounter you’d just escaped from. Your best friend and office mate Charlie looked over at you, seeing the look on your face.

“Uriel again?” she asked, knowing all too well what put that look in your eye.

You nodded, not answering verbally as you dove into your desk for some scent cleansing cloths. You pulled one out of the little package, wiping down your hands, arms, shoulders, and the side of your head.

Charlie’s eyes bugged when you did that. “He rubbed against your _face_?” she asked, standing. “Oh, I’m gonna give that guy a piece of my mind…”

Before Charlie could squeeze by you, you grabbed her arm. “Thanks, Char, but it’s really not worth it. I got out of there fine, we’re good.”

Charlie deflated, but the wafting scent of protective Alpha had already invaded the room around you. You relaxed, your Omega instincts trusting Charlie to take care of you, like she always had. 

If only you were interested in female Alphas, you would have been Charlie’s years ago.

The two of you returned to your desks, you trying to pick up the work you’d been doing before Uriel had called you to his office for tech support. Sure, it had been all one big excuse to get you in his office alone, but unfortunately you were used to it at this point. You were just working as hard as you could so that you could get a promotion by the end of the year, out of the reach and domain of Uriel as your boss.

The last couple hours of work went by as smoothly as they could, you and Charlie packing up right at 5 o’clock. The two of you went to the elevators, deciding to grab dinner together before heading to your respective homes. It was in the elevator that you were reminded of something horrible.

“I can’t wait for the party, the guest gifts are always super nice!” a girl from the floor below you was saying to her friend as they got on the elevator. “I wonder what they’ll get us this year.”

“I know, right?” her friend answered. “Last year it was those super nice Coach backpacks, hopefully it’s something equally glamourous this year!”

You didn’t mean to, but your stomach went queasy at their conversation. The company’s holiday party was always set between Christmas and New Year’s and was definitely the biggest event of the year. It wasn’t even an option to skip; every employee was expected to be there and to be frank, the gifts made it worth any inconvenience.

After last year’s party, though, you didn’t know if a million dollar diamond would be worth it.

As you’d already been reminded earlier in the day, your semi-boss Uriel was quite interested in you and could not take a hint. He had begun to hit on you at last year’s holiday party, cornering you by the drink table and chatting your ear off until Charlie had finally seen and come to save you. You had sworn to her that night that you’d never return to the holiday party ever again.

Charlie seemed to be reading your mind as the elevator emptied.

“Look, Y/N,” she began before you could say anything. “I know last year’s party sucked. But I swear to you, on all that is nerdy, I will not leave your side this year. Getting food, drinks, small talk with people, going to the bathroom – we’re doing it all together.”

You smiled, letting Charlie lead you outside as she talked. “I appreciate it Charlie, but I really don’t think that’s going to deter him…”

“Oh come on, Y/N. I’ll amp up on my Alpha protectiveness, mark you up with my scent for the night. Nobody will mess with you.” You knew Charlie meant well, but you really didn’t want to be going to a party where you had to have your best friend at your side at all times.

You were quiet as the two of you walked the three blocks to your favorite Chinese restaurant. You sat and ordered before you even answered her.

“It’s just not fair, Char,” you said, shoulders slumping. “I’m getting too old to be worrying about Alphas all around me. I want to find _my_ Alpha, like yesterday.”

Charlie gave you an understanding smile, patting your arm. “Okay, New Year’s Resolution: find you an Alpha worthy of your incredible Omega-ness. You and me, babe. We’re on the prowl!”

Charlie looked out the window at the passers-by, as if she expected to find your Alpha right then and there. You warmed at her enthusiasm, hoping that her declaration would be heard by any and all deities that could help you find your mate. 

Food came and was eaten, conversation fading in and out about various topics. When the check came, Charlie immediately took it, not letting you pay.

“I insist. As your Alpha for the night and protective and loving best friend, dinner is my treat.”

You rolled your eyes but let Charlie pay, knowing from experience that arguing with her would get you nowhere. Ten minutes later had you at your car, another twenty had you home, and within the hour you were dozed out on your couch, television softly playing in the background.

You were in your office before Charlie the next day, giving you the chance to catch up on the work you should have done the day before if Uriel hadn’t taken a half hour out of your work day. You were feeling good about your accomplishments when Charlie breezed in, coming behind your desk and commandeering your computer before you could even say good morning. She typed fast, pulling up an incognito browser and a website.

 **ALPHA ESCORTS** the page read.

“Before you say anything,” Charlie said just as your mouth opened, holding up a finger. “Hear me out. I know that you are still worried about the party. I know that you don’t want to be pushed into anything. I know you want to find your Alpha, and girl, I’m here to help you with that. But in the meantime, I want you safe and enjoying that holiday party without me having to stick to your side. Cause I love you and all, but there’s that pretty Beta down on 3 that I think might be into me, and if I need to leave I want to know that you’re safe.”

You sighed, Charlie taking the words right out of your mouth. Your eyes went back to the website. “But an escort?” you asked hesitation raking your voice. “Isn’t this, like, prostitution?”

“No, no, no,” Charlie said, shaking her head and grabbing the mouse. She scrolled down. “This site is basically a combo dating and bodyguard site, but not exclusively either. They have a group of Alphas who work for them, they go through rigorous background checks and safety trainings. The site is made for Omegas like you, sweetie. I did my research last night, trust me.”

You did trust Charlie, which was why you started reading as she scrolled down the page, clicking around a bit. “I even found one that you’ll like, who’s available the night of the party.”

She clicked again, an image and short bio popping up.

Damn, that Alpha was fine.

> _Dean has been with the company for nearly ten years, his goal in life to make sure that everyone around him feels safe and protected. Dean works part-time as a mechanic and claims he’ll never love anyone as much as he loves his classic car. He enjoys classic rock, a nice glass of whiskey, and looks damn good in a suit, not that we’re partial._

“There’s no way that Alpha will go to the party with me, Char,” you scoffed, not able to take your eyes off his picture. 

“That’s the thing, Y/N. You hire him for protection and company. He’ll be there for you. I talked with one of the service’s booking gals last night, he’s free for the party.”

Charlie wasn’t going to let this go.

“And he’s yours, as of last night. My treat – Merry late Christmas!”

“What?” you said, spinning around to glare. Before you could swat her arm, Charlie was across the room and at her desk, grinning away. You couldn’t even be mad at her, a smile landing on your face. 

With a roll of your eyes, you were looking back at your computer, Dean’s handsome face smiling back at you. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all.

* * *

It was nearing seven o’clock, when your Alpha Escort Dean should be coming to your apartment to pick you up. You were nervous as hell, dressed up in your new evening gown with your hair and make-up on point. Charlie had come over to help you get ready but had left a half hour earlier, the pretty Beta on 3 actually accepting her invite to the party.

You checked yourself again in the mirror before you heard three strong knocks on your door. 

“Now or never,” you whispered to yourself, grabbing your clutch and fur wrap before you went to the door. You took a deep breath before opening the door, all air escaping you in that moment.

Dean was even more handsome in person…and the bio hadn’t been wrong saying that he looked damn good in a suit.

“Y/N?” Dean asked, his voice gravelly and sending shivers down your body. You nodded, holding out your hand.

He took it, squeezing it tenderly before raising it to his lips, kissing the back gently. “Nice to meet you. Are you ready to go?”

You nodded, stepping into the hallway with him and locking your door. He waited for you to put your key in your clutch before offering his arm, smiling encouragingly. 

“Thank you for doing this,” you began blabbing as the two of you went to the elevator. “I’d never have thought to hire someone for this party, but my friend Charlie convinced me. I hope it’s not a bore for you, I’m sure you’ve been to much fancier and nicer parties…”

“Y/N,” Dean interrupted you, nicely but firmly. “I am here for you tonight. Please don’t feel the need to thank me, this is my job and my pleasure.”

The sincerity in his voice shocked you, having slightly expected Dean to be somewhat haughty about his profession, but you nodded and smiled at him. He led you off the elevator and toward his car – a black, beautiful old car. He opened the door for you before jogging around to the driver’s side, getting in.

As he started the engine, he spoke. “So I believe your friend Charlie is the one who actually hired me – she mentioned an unwanted Alpha that will be at the party tonight?”

You blushed, glad that Dean was driving and missed it. “Ugh, I can’t believe she said that. Yes, there’s an Alpha at work that can’t take a hint. Part of the reason why you’re here, I guess.”

Dean made an affirmative noise. “I am sorry for what you’re going through. So, how would you like to introduce me this evening? I’m happy to be your escort, boyfriend, fiancé…whatever will make this Alpha back off for the evening and let us have a good time.”

“What?” you asked before you could even stop yourself.

Dean glanced toward you before looking back to the road. “Often Omegas in your situation want to deter their unwanted Alpha with a cover story. I’m happy to act the part, just tell me what part you want me to act.”

“Oh,” you said lamely, thinking over Dean’s offer. You’d never thought of making a cover story for the date, but you supposed it would make sense. But you would hate lying to the people you worked with… “Let’s just say we’re dating. Don’t want to get wrapped up in anything too out there.”

“Sounds good,” Dean answered, pulling up to the valet service at the party. The men working the stand helped you out of the car before they took Dean’s key, getting detailed warnings of how to take care of his baby. You smiled at his passion, watching as he walked toward you and offered his arm. “Ready, Ms. Y/L/N?”

“Ready, Dean,” you replied, letting him lead you into the party. The coat check took your fur, leaving your shoulders bare in your evening attire. Dean pulled you closer, his free hand covering yours on his arm.

You felt an overwhelming safety and calm wash over you as you let Dean lead you inside.

The two of you headed toward the food first, deciding that you could chat together before mingling with your co-workers. It wasn’t long before Charlie found you, oogling Dean a bit when she introduced herself.

“If I wasn’t a flaming lesbo-Alpha, I might be interested in you, sir,” she teased, making Dean laugh. It was a sound that you wanted to hear more of, the joy echoing through your bones. Charlie and Dean talked for a short while and hit it off immediately, which put you even more at ease.

“You seem to be having a good time, Y/N,” Charlie commented, looking at you with a glint in her eye. “I’ll leave you two to it, then.”

“Bye Char, have fun with Beta from 3,” you said, earning a tongue sticking out at Charlie’s retreat. Once she’d gone, you looked over at Dean, seeing a genuine smile on his face. 

“She’s pretty cool, and I can tell she cares a lot about you,” he commented, still looking toward where Charlie went.

“Yeah, best friends. If only I was a lesbo, as she puts it, she and I woulda been mated years ago. Like yin and yang, me and that one.”

Dean’s eyes darkened a bit before he stood, buttoning his jacket before offering his hand. “Shall we mingle?”

You nodded, letting him thread your fingers together as you made your way around the room. You introduced Dean to coworkers you rarely spoke to, making small talk. He was incredible at the small talk, where you were slightly awkward. Any slip ups you had were smoothed over by his witty comments and gorgeous smile, and you unconsciously leaned closer toward him with every conversation. 

You were chatting happily with a man from marketing and his wife when Uriel found you.

“Y/N!” he said from ten feet away, already letting you know how much he’d had to drink with just the one word of your name. “I’ve been looking for you, baby!”

The other couple stepped away slowly as Uriel approached, leaving you with the creep and your handsome escort.

“Uriel,” you acknowledged curtly, not moving toward him to greet him with any familiarity at all. He didn’t seem to get the hint, walking right up and holding his arm out, inches away from pulling you into his body…

Until Dean’s arm wrapped around your waist and an overwhelming scent of back away hit Uriel, stopping him in his tracks. You saw the shock on Uriel’s face, his arms lamely falling to his sides.

Dean reached his hand out. “I’m Dean, Y/N’s Alpha,” he said, raising his eyebrows with how long it took Uriel to shake his hand. The other Alpha finally got himself together, shaking Dean’s hand. You could tell that they were sizing each other up, making you uncomfortable to be in the middle.

“It was nice to see you, Uriel,” you said, drawing attention back to you. “Enjoy the party.”

As smoothly as possible, you pulled Dean away and out of the main room, finding a side hall that was relatively empty of party-goers.

Dean let you lean against the wall, gathering your thoughts and emotions after the short, but heated encounter. The intensity of Alpha that was surrounding you had made your skin tingle, sending your Omega senses haywire.

“Y/N,” Dean started, stepping closer to you again. You looked up at him, watching as he stopped right in front of you. “I’m sorry for my reaction, but when he was coming up to us…the way he was acting and the terrified and uncomfortable scent coming from you, I couldn’t help myself. I spoke without thinking, I apologize.”

You nodded, looking down in embarrassment. “It’s okay, Dean. You protected me, that’s what you’re here for.”

Dean was quiet for a minute, making you look back up to him. He had a look on your face that you couldn’t quite interpret, at least until he moved.  
His hand slowly came up to your face, thumb caressing your cheek as his fingers tangled into your hair. You sighed and leaned into his touch, your whole body relaxing.

“I’d like to protect you for more than just tonight, Y/N,” he finally said, making your eyes snap to his. “I’ve never done this before, but there’s something about you. Something more than just you being my client for the night…I’ve never felt like this before. From the moment you opened your apartment door, I could tell something was different about you.”

You gulped, suddenly aware of how close Dean was standing to you and how happy you felt with him. 

“I’m sorry,” he said suddenly, stepping back and letting his hand drop. “I should go, this isn’t how the evening was supposed to go. I will drive you home if you’d like, or have the agency send a car when you’re ready to leave.”

He began to turn, stopping only when you put your hand on his arm. “Dean, don’t go.”

Dean turned to see you looking at him with hope, wondering if this happenstance escort situation had been what you needed all along. “Dean, take me home, please.”

You’d never asked an Alpha to take you home with such insistence, and Dean could obviously hear it in your voice. Before he did as you asked, though, he cupped your face in his hands, pulling you in for an intense kiss.

Dean tasted and smelled like home in that moment, the only home you’d ever wanted.

There was no doubt in your mind. He was _Alpha_.


End file.
